


In My Time of Need

by Hydralicious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Asset, Blood, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Gag, Handler, Helpless, Knife Play, M/M, brock rumlow - Freeform, dry anal, rope, rough, winterbones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydralicious/pseuds/Hydralicious
Summary: Bucky gets lucky when Brock is set to be his handler. The soldier couldn't crave Rumlow's touch more than he already does.





	In My Time of Need

**Author's Note:**

> Blood, cutting, and being gagged is in this story.

It was a normal day. As normal as it could get for Bucky in the life of HYDRA. He was placed to the side, like a child who had lost interest in a broken toy. Yeah, that's what he was broken. His mind had been misplaced...worn out and used for someone else's doing. He wanted his old self back, but the longer he dwelled on it..the longer he reminisced..Bucky couldn't remember his old self. That made him sad yet..oddly satisfied.

Slightly yanking on his vibranium chairs on his wrists, he wiggled around in the black chair. He was strapped in. Bounded. Chained like a dog. The Soldier moved his ankle slightly, only to have it jarred back from the limitations of his chained up ankles. It sucked. The room was pitch dark, the only sounds were that of the leaky pipe above and next to him. The sound of the water droplet hitting the floor made him feel stir crazy. Sometimes he would count the water droplets to keep himself from going...insane. Sometimes the sound of his own breathing would catch him off guard. As if it weren't really his own. 

Most of the time, he was being checked up on by his handlers. There was one that he liked the best, and that was Brock Rumlow. Rationally, he wasn't supposed to even care for any of them. They all beat him and..did unmentionable things to him. But Rumlow..was different. He had seen those sad brown puppy dog eyes multiple times. As if Brock just wanted to escape with him. It never happened though, and he knew it never would. Bucky couldn't forget the way Brock touched him..it felt amazing. His skin crawled from just the thought. Yeah, he was an soviet assassin and a killing machine, but he felt sexual desires. He literally craved the affection, even if it was a slap to his face.

Once he heard keys dangling, his attention spiked. He sat straight up as he could in the hard and uncomfortable black chair. He knew it was Rumlow from how he listened to the man's footsteps. Bucky listened to Brock fuss with the keys, the man glad he finally found the right one to unlock Bucky's door. Upon entering, Rumlow turned the light on immediately, making Bucky squint his eyes as the sudden brightness hurt them. "Asset." Rumlow said, trying to keep it 'professional'. He knew that look on the HYDRA agents face though. The man was in need of carnal desires and affection. Bucky didn't know much about the man, but he knew enough to know that Brock didn't get much affection either. 

Brock closed the door behind him, and locked it. Oh, how Bucky squirmed in his seat. He knew what Brock wanted instantly and him locking the door only proved his suspicions. The HYDRA agent walked over to the Soldier immediately, grabbing him by his neck as he smirked down at him maliciously. Only thing Bucky could do was smirk back, already feeling a tightness in the front of his pants forming. Brock squeezed him rather hard by the neck, leaning down to kiss his lips with much desire and need. "Winter.." Brock exhaled against Bucky's lips. 

Once again, he fussed with the keys, finding the ones to unlock Bucky's chains. After he unlocked them, he grabbed the assassin by the hem of his black shirt, yanking him up from his chair. Bucky just whimpered..wanting for whatever was about to happen, to happen already. Brock placed him against the wall, leaning over to grab rope from the table. He bounded Bucky's hands behind his back after he turned him over, pulling the soldier's pants down and off. Rumlow pushed his pants down to his ankles, his own length already hard and wanting. Bucky moaned, feeling very sensitive to the touches.

Bucky's face now met with the cold stoned wall, feeling the side of his face press hard against its' dampness. "Brock..please.." He said with muffled words. Brock grabbed the man's hips, letting his tip press against Bucky's sweet pucker and slid in dry.  
"F-fuck! Yes!" Bucky cried out, the pain mixed in with the pleasure made him cry out, his cheeks flushed. His hole stung, but he didn't mind. He fucking loved it. Brock groaned deeply, starting to thrust into the man. Each pound was harder than the one before and soon enough the sound of his hips slapping against Bucky's rear filled the air. Brock moved his right hand to the front of Bucky's face as the soldier lowered is head, forehead now resting against the wall and the HYDRA agent shoved two fingers into his mouth. The soldier sucked on them, feeling his member leak from the tip.

Rumlow took out his knife with his other hand and started to leave small yet deep cuts on the asset's back. Bucky tensed up, letting out a murmur of a moan. The man slid out his fingers and inserted a gag into Bucky's mouth instead. Bucky loved it. He closed his eyes, knowing he was close already to his climax. While Brock slammed into him, he left some more gashes along his body, painting his pale complexion with the bright color of blood. Blood rivulets ran down every part of his body, Bucky looking like some kind of masterpiece. 

Brock brought both of his hands around, stilling thrusting into Bucky, and squeezed his length. The soldier let out another moan but it was quiet from the gag. The HYDRA agent took the tip of the knife and made a small yet deep slit on Bucky's member. The asset closed his eyes tightly, whole body tensing up as he reared back into Rumlow. His inner walls clutched around the male's penis, causing him to moan out with pleasure. Brock started to stroke Bucky, covering the man's penis with his own blood for lube. Each time Brock's hand went over the cut, it burned, but it felt so good. So good..

Bucky moaned as loud as he possibly could, for it to be muffled by the gag. Brock stroked the man still, leaning down the bite him hard, leaving more deep and dark purple marks on him. The soldier shivered. "Cum for me, Winter." Brock finally spoke, Bucky releasing himself on command as he orgasmed, his seed squirting out onto the wall. The white liquid ran down from his tip and over The HYDRA agent's fingers. Soon after, Brock grabbed Bucky's dark locks of hair and yanked his head back, pounding into the man.

Moving his hips back and forth hard and fast, Brock climaxed inside of Bucky, moaning and groaning as he felt the inside of him fill up with his own release. Rumlow removed the gag, and untied the rope. Bucky turned around to face Brock, the man leaning in to hug the asset. He kissed his forehead. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up and settled back down, Asset." Brock said sternly and nonchalantly.


End file.
